Preguntas sin repuesta
by Pandora Von Christ
Summary: Tras su confrontación en Desembarco del Rey, Jaime toma cautivo a Ned Stark y huye a Lannisport, planeando intercambiarlo por Tyrion. Mientras se recupera de sus heridas, Eddard y el Matarreyes aprenderán más sobre el otro de lo que tenían planeado. A veces, tu mayor enemigo, puede ser tu deseo más profundo. (Traducción). AU - M/M.


**Disclaimer:** La historia, al igual que los personajes, no me pertenecen. Jaime Lannister, Eddard "Ned" Stark y los demás personajes aquí mencionados, son creaciones de George R. R. Martin; y la autora de este fic se hace llamar **einfach_mich**. Esta es solo una traducción.

 **Personajes:** Jaime Lannister "El Matarreyes", Eddard "Ned" Stark.

 **Pareja:** Jaime Lannister/Eddard Stark.

 **Aclaraciones:** Este es un AU. La autora del fic alteró algunos de los eventos ocurridos antes del canon de los libros, la serie y el primer libro, Juego de Tronos.

 **Título original:** **An unaswered questions** por **einfach_mich**. (Pueden encontrarlo en AO3)

Las partes en cursiva son recuerdos.

* * *

 **Preguntas sin respuesta**

La luz del sol brillaba contra las agitadas olas del Mar del Ocaso. Era una hermosa vista, una que dejaba a Ned inquieto y ansioso porque su pierna sanara. Había sido un prisionero en Lannisport por poco más de un cambio de luna y aun así parecía como si hubiese transcurrido un largo invierno. Un lobo jamás podría descansar en la guarida de un león. Cambió su peso sobre su pierna envuelta en muselina e inmediatamente se estremeció ante el golpe de dolor que le atravesó.

Era una maldición que lo dejó débil como un niño, esperando que su cuerpo se recuperara lentamente del golpe de lanza al cual en días pasados no le habría dedicado la más mínima atención. Recordó los días en que reía entre picheles de vino con Robert, mientras el maestre cosía sus heridas. Eran jóvenes y mucho más fuertes.

Apartó el pensamiento y los recuerdos teñidos de arrepentimiento de su mente, realizando el largo viaje de regreso a su cama. Las sábanas de seda se sentían como zarzas, como una lanza oxidada en su costado, comodidades de su mimado enemigo que le procuraban más humillación que comodidad. Tomó la jarra del vino, el único respiro que se permitía, y se sirvió otra copa.

Vació la jarra antes de que el sol se hubiera puesto, dejando que la espesa bruma disipara su mente, y se preguntó cuándo recobraría su sensatez en medio de todo este caos. Los sirvientes entraron, silenciosos como el viento, y llenaron nuevamente la jarra. Su habitación se llenó con el olor de la carne especiada y el pan fresco. Eddard volvió la cabeza sobre la mullida almohada para mirar la bandeja de comida con una expresión sombría.

—Milord, tiene que comer —susurró la criada, sus claros ojos brillaban a la luz de las velas.

Ned frunció el ceño, dirigiendo la mirada de nuevo a la ahora oscura ventana.

—¿Cuándo se hizo tan tarde?

—Bebisteis todo el día, lord Stark —Jaime Lannister pronunció su nombre como si el solo hecho de hacerlo le lastimara, y tal vez lo hacía.

—No solicité compañía con mi cena —habló Ned sin volverse a contemplar al otro hombre, en lugar de ello mantuvo sus ojos en el cielo que se oscurecía rápidamente y trató de aislar sus pensamientos de su rostro.

—Y sin embargo la tenéis —respondió Jaime, con una risa seca—. Dejadnos.

El suave sonido de la madera en la piedra indicó el cierre de la puerta de la habitación, dejándolos solos. Tras una pesada exhalación, Eddard finalmente volvió la cabeza para situar sus cansados ojos sobre el hombre rubio que le retenía cautivo. Jaime estaba sonriendo, pero no había humor o amabilidad en sus brillantes ojos verdes.

—El maestre dice que vuestra pierna está sanando limpiamente —dijo Jaime, en tono de conversación, mientras retiraba los guantes de piel de venado de su mano y los ponía en la sábana de lino delgada que cubría la lesionada pierna de Ned.

Eddard no se molestó en contestar, en lugar de ello alcanzó la jarra de vino dulce y se sirvió otra copa.

—Ya es bastante malo que te haga apestar como él, ¿también tienes que ser un borracho? —Un mechón de cabello dorado cayó en los ojos de Jaime, proyectando una sombra sobre ellos en forma de lágrima.

Ned se preguntó si se trataba de un truco de la luz o de un fantasma de su conciencia persiguiéndole. Jaime levantó la cabeza y con un movimiento apartó el cabello de su rostro. Sin embargo, Eddard seguía atrapado en el recuerdo hacía mucho tiempo enterrado de un joven rubio con el rostro surcado de lágrimas, que le había escupido una maldición mientras se hallaban en lados opuestos de una habitación iluminada por las velas, no muy distinta de la que ahora se encontraban.

Era extraño cómo el pasado aún podía sentirse tan reciente en su mente, en su corazón. Todavía podía escuchar la voz del joven quebrándose de dolor y desesperación; y su propia voz, carente de emoción, recitando las palabras que una vez le había dicho.

— _Mi deber es solo con mi familia —Incluso a costa de mi propio corazón. La última parte permaneció en el interior de su cabeza, un secreto que se guardaría por el propio bienestar del muchacho._

— _¡Si eso fuera cierto no le seguirías los talones como si fueras su perro! —Jaime había escupido las palabras incluso aunque su hermoso rostro se torcía en una máscara de angustia._

 _La vista desgarró a Ned, pero no podía ceder a su deseo de consolar al joven. Su afecto por Jaime ya les había costado demasiado. No podía arriesgarse a mostrar bondad alguna, únicamente serviría para lastimarlo más cuando le dejara._

— _Robert es mi amigo y un día será mi hermano —Eddard habló en un tono sombrío, sabiendo que al no desechar la celosa acusación del joven, abiertamente estaba confirmándola._

 _No era una mentira, no en la forma más verdadera. Una ligera mentira, se dijo Ned a sí mismo, para salvar el corazón del muchacho. Era mejor para Jaime reparar su corazón con odio, que con remordimiento. Esa carga sería solo suya y la llevaría dentro hasta el momento en que también pudiera sanar su propia herida._

 _Su destino no era suyo. Deber a la familia, tierra y honor. Esto era lo que cada uno era, el propósito de sus vidas. Aunque ambos habían encontrado consuelo en el sueño de una vida diferente en la que podrían vivir, amar y luchar codo a codo, todavía era un simple sueño. Estaban borrachos por el espectáculo del torneo, el vino y el amor se agitaban con sus cuerpos._

 _Ned nunca se había acostado con otro hombre antes de Jaime, aunque siempre había soñado con los misterios que podrían esconderse en sus cuerpos. Incluso era cierto que durante un tiempo había imaginado a su amigo Robert en sus sueños lascivos, pero no era más que la fantasía de un niño ignorante. Aún tenía que conocer el verdadero toque del amor... hasta que conoció a Jaime. El heredero Lannister era poco más que un niño, pero aun así era un luchador experto a la edad de quince años, así como un amante experimentado de hombres._

 _Hablaron de la lucha, de sus sueños y del mundo que yacía más allá de las orillas de los Siete Reinos. Jaime urdía cuentos de sus hazañas como mercenarios, viajando a través de tierras extrañas donde nadie conocía sus nombres y títulos. Donde podrían ser simplemente Jaime y Ned. Era un sueño intrépido, uno que Eddard jamás habría tenido el valor de concebir por su cuenta, pero Jaime le hacía valiente de formas que nunca antes había sido, de una manera que todavía debía volver a abrazar desde que había abandonado la compañía del muchacho._

 _Ese día fue más valiente de lo que nunca soñó podría ser, cuando cruzó aquel piso de piedra para tocar la lágrima que manchaba la mejilla de su amado y besar su frente._

 _—Ve con tu prometida y ten una vida feliz. Te lo prometo, en sus brazos encontrarás más felicidad que en los míos._

 _Los pies de Ned se sentían como plomo mientras abandonaba los aposentos de Jaime y se dirigia fuera del castillo. Cuando Robert le comunicó la noticia del compromiso pactado de Jaime con Lysa Tully, sabía que era momento de que su breve aventura terminara, como tendría que terminar tarde o temprano. Era solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que su propio padre le encontrara una pareja adecuada, como lo había hecho con Brandon. Ese día, cuando finalmente tomara una esposa, enterraría hasta el último de sus sueños de amor y a un joven rubio del Sur, cuya lengua era tan mortal y hermosa como su forma de pelear. Los sueños de los niños debían dar paso a responsabilidades de hombres, así era la vida de un noble._

Los pensamientos del joven que había sido una vez, ahora se sentían extraños en su mente. Estaba demasiado cansado por los grilletes de una vida que nunca había elegido. Era un pecado vergonzoso el pensar siquiera una cosa así, pero el vino fue cediendo camino a la verdad. Se había equivocado creyendo que alguna vez podría enterrar cómo se sentía, y al intentarlo, había creado una herida más profunda, prolongada y enconada.

—El vino trae verdades que quedaron silenciadas por mucho tiempo —dijo Eddard llevando la copa hasta sus labios, la cual Jaime apartó de un manotazo.

—No me importan vuestras verdades —escupió Jaime, mientras la copa caía al suelo, derramando una mancha roja a través de las piedras blancas.

Ned les sonrió, una expresión de dolor que trajo lágrimas a sus ojos.

—He amado a un solo hombre y se sentó en el Trono de Hierro.

—Todavía está sentado en él —Jaime soltó otra carcajada, aunque su boca se frunció profundamente.

—No, este hombre entregó el trono, y de rodillas me ofreció un reino —dijo Ned, sus pensamientos se llenaron con el recuerdo de los ojos brillantes de Jaime mirándole desde el Salón del Trono.

 _Era como una visión en su armadura dorada de la Guardia Real, con el cabello brillando con la luz del sol fracturada que entraba por las rotas ventanas que recubrían la cámara. Eddard estaba delante de él, su espada colgaba inerte en su mano y una pequeña chispa aún encendía su corazón,_ justo como ahora _. Mientras, el hombre que una vez había sido el chico al que había abrazado con consideración y placer, hablaba de traición._

— _Tómalo —Jaime lo pronunció como un desafío, pero mientras sus palabras resonaban a través de la sala la ira se disipó de su rostro y al susurrar fue sustituida por una chispa de esperanza—. Tú serías un mejor rey que cualquiera de ellos._

— _No es mío para tomarlo —Ned no pudo conservar el pesar en su voz al sacudir la cabeza y darle la espalda a la expresión afligida de Jaime—. Yo reclamo este trono en nombre de Robert Baratheon._

—No te burles de mí —La voz de Jaime moldeó su propio dolor ante el recuerdo, y empezó a girar para marcharse, pero Ned cogió su muñeca con una mano de hierro.

—No fue mi intención burlarme —declaró Ned, mirando la afligida expresión de Jaime, maravillado de cómo esos ojos esmeralda, con su belleza, aún le quitaban el aliento—. Fue el torpe intento de un viejo al tratar de disculparse.

Por una fracción de segundo, la expresión de Jaime se suavizó y bajo la tenue luz de las velas los años desaparecieron y Ned se encontró mirando nuevamente el rostro del chico del que se había enamorado hacía tantos años. Un frío viento sopló por la ventana, haciendo a las velas oscilar, y cuando se recuperaron, la expresión de Jaime se había endurecido de nuevo. El agarre de Ned se aflojó y se apartó.

—Buenas noches, Stark —habló Jaime en un tono distante y abrió la puerta de la habitación—. Espero que te encuentres sano para cuando nos enfrentemos nuevamente en batalla.

Eddard no habló, solo observó la puerta cerrándose detrás de Jaime, y dejó a la culpa asentarse de nuevo en sus huesos.

* * *

 ** _Quince años atrás..._**

—Te lo juro, Ned, tenía unas tetas magníficas. Cada una era tan grande como la cabeza de un hombre —bramó Robert, escupiendo trozos de cerveza y carne sobre la mesa.

—Tomaré tu palabra como cierta —rio Ned, mientras protegía su rostro del chaparrón e intentó volver a llenar su copa, solo para encontrar la jarra vacía.

—Te dije que bebieras rápido o pasarías la noche sobrio, ¿no? —Robert se rio y tiró la última de sus monedas sobre la mesa, pero Ned sacudió la cabeza ante ellas.

—Puedo procurarme mi propia bebida —Se levantó de la mesa y empezó a abrirse paso ante la multitud, en busca de un siervo.

Apenas podía avanzar con todos los borrachos hacinados en los confines de la taberna. Aunque supuso que debería estar acostumbrado a ello para entonces. Este era solo el primer día del gran torneo y cada parte de Harrenhal estaba llena hasta rebosar de ebrios festejos. Las calles rebosaban de vino y emoción. Fue un buen día en el torneo y prometía aún más emoción.

Ned estaba sumido en sus pensamientos sobre las hazañas que aún le esperaban en del torneo, cuando chocó fuerte con otro cuerpo y cayó de espaldas en la mesa. El vino llovió por su rostro y cuerpo mientras luchaba por enderezarse. Los ocupantes de la mesa solo rieron y continuaron arrojándole vino, para más vergüenza de Ned.

—Disculpa —Una voz sonó detrás de él y se volvió para situar sus ojos en su dueño.

El muchacho era su igual en tamaño y estatura, pero su rostro revelaba la verdad de su edad. Cabello dorado, ojos esmeralda y una pícara sonrisa. Era una belleza, y a juzgar por la forma en que erguía su cabeza, era muy consciente de ello.

—No es necesario, fue un accidente —dijo Eddard con una sonrisa cortés, encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Y si no lo fue? —El muchacho le dedicó una sonrisa burlona, y guiñó un ojo.

—¿Me está retando? —Ned rio enérgicamente y observó al joven una vez más, dejando a sus ojos permanecer por un poco más de tiempo del adecuado en el cuerpo del muchacho.

—¿Está preparado para un reto? —El joven ni siquiera esperó la respuesta de Eddard, en lugar de ello se volvió y comenzó a abrirse paso hacia la entrada de la taberna.

Irritado por la arrogancia del otro, Ned lo siguió de cerca, determinado a enseñarle unos cuantos modales. A pesar de que su sangre corría caliente por la rabia, no podía dejar de admirar el cuerpo del muchacho y sus gráciles movimientos. Era todo un espectáculo para la vista, incluso aunque fuera un cachorro grosero.

Cuando finalmente emergieron en el camino de tierra, frente a la taberna, Eddard tuvo que tomar un momento para adaptarse a la oscuridad. El muchacho lo esperó pacientemente, de pie, a unos cuantos pasos de distancia y sonrió. Ned comenzó a desenvainar su espada, pero el chico rápidamente negó con la cabeza.

—Aquí no, los guardias de la ciudad están patrullando en gran número debido al torneo —dijo, haciendo un gesto a Ned para que envainara su espada y siguió caminando.

Caminaron por unas cuantas edificaciones y por un callejón escasamente iluminado. Eddard se tornó más tenso a medida que se alejaban de la taberna. El frío aire rápidamente le fue desembriagando y la locura de la situación se le fue haciendo más clara. Este muchacho podría ser un ladronzuelo, con una banda de compañeros esperando en las sombras. Lord Arryn tenía razón cuando le había dicho que una barriga llena de vino podría matar a un hombre tan fácilmente como una espada.

—Estás dudando —La voz del chico sacó a Ned de sus pensamientos y se dio cuenta que se había detenido.

—Debería regresar con mis amigos —dijo Eddard, empezando a retroceder, pero antes de dar unos cuántos pasos el chico ya estaba sobre él.

Ned se tambaleó hacia atrás contra el duro costado de una edificación, pero sus reflejos estaban lo suficientemente vivos como para tomar la daga en su mano. El muchacho le había clavado en la pared, con una sonrisa malvada en su rostro, pero no tenía armas en las manos. Eddard empujó su daga contra el estómago del chico, pero el joven solo movió la cabeza.

—¿De verdad me tomas por un ladrón? —rio en voz baja, y se presionó aún más cerca—. ¿O tienes miedo de algo más?

Un parche de luz lunar se derramó a través del rostro del muchacho, iluminando sus ojos, haciendo sus labios brillar. Ned tragó saliva y trató de mantener su rostro impasible. ¿Cómo podría este muchacho saber de sus fantasías? No tenía sentido y no podía ser cierto. Era inconcebible que este hermoso desconocido pudiera saber su secreto, incluso aunque sus ojos parecían perforarle. Su secreto estaba escondido seguramente en su propio corazón, solo había hablado una vez de ello con su fiel hermana, Lyanna.

—¡Libérame! —exigió Ned en el tono más severo que pudo reunir, pero no emitió ningún movimiento para luchar contra la chico.

—No te estoy sosteniendo con algo que no puedas superar —dijo el muchacho en tono de burla, y levantó sus manos de Eddard.

Se miraron el uno al otro por un largo y tenso momento. Ninguno de los dos se movió o habló, hasta que finalmente el sonido de un grito resonó en por el callejón. Era un borracho quejándose sobre el ser engañado por una puta.

—Debería irme —dijo Eddard suavemente y envainó la daga.

—Y sin embargo, todavía no te mueves —señaló el chico, con una sonrisa.

—¿Por qué me has traído aquí? —preguntó Ned finalmente, confundido y frustrado por su propia inmovilidad.

—Tú ya sabes la respuesta —suspiró el chico, inclinándose más cerca, y besó a Ned.

La sensación fue indescriptible. Eddard había besado a una buena cantidad de mujeres antes, algunas eran siervas y algunas putas, pero ninguna se acercaba a los suaves y dulces labios de este muchacho. Sus bocas se movían la una contra la otra con la pasión y la desesperación de la juventud. Los dedos de Ned se deslizaron en el cabello dorado del joven, mientras el chico tiraba de la parte delantera de su jubón para traer sus cuerpos más cerca.

Fue apresurado y áspero, desprovisto de las sutilezas del cortejo discreto. Sus manos se agarraron y halaron con la fuerza de hombres de batalla, mientras sus bocas seguían danzando. Cuando la lengua del muchacho se introdujo en su boca, Ned pensó que podía perder el conocimiento.

Una ola de calor se precipitó a través de su cuerpo como un voraz incendio que amenazaba con fundirlo, pero se aferró con fuerza al muchacho y mantuvo su respiración estable. Era una extraña y peligrosa especie de magia y tenía a Eddard a su merced. Cuando el chico finalmente rompió el beso, Ned estaba jadeando, toda pretensión por controlarse le había abandonado.

El muchacho le sonrió, apartando su cabello de su propio rostro, y se limpió su húmeda boca con el dorso de su mano.

—Se hace tarde y no tenemos tiempo para encontrar una habitación.

—Me gustaría reunirme contigo nuevamente, si lo deseas —dejó escapar Eddard con desesperación para conservar en su futuro la promesa de la hermosa boca del chico.

—No te haré esperar tanto tiempo —dijo el muchacho, rozando su calloso pulgar sobre el labio inferior del norteño y después se puso de rodillas.

Hizo un breve trabajo desamarrando la parte delantera de sus pantalones, y en cuestión de segundos, tuvo la polla de Ned afuera. Antes de que Eddard pudiera hacer más que ahogarse con una protesta a medias, el muchacho envolvió su polla con su caliente y húmeda boca.

Si Ned había sido hechizado por su beso, su destreza con su polla era completamente hipnotizante. Labios, lengua y manos trabajaban a un ritmo febril para reducirlo a jadeos superficiales y gemidos guturales. Todo lo que Eddard tenía que hacer era agacharse y correr sus dedos a través del sedoso cabello del joven.

El muchacho lo miraba, sus ojos esmeralda centellaban y sus brillantes labios se desliaban sobre su polla. Ned gimió una vez más, la hermosa visión le deshizo y se derramó en la deseosa boca del chico. Se apoyó contra la pared, mientras que el joven cuidadosamente entrelazaba nuevamente sus pantalones, después se levantó para encararlo.

—Ahora, soy yo el que se tiene que ir —dijo, inclinándose para besar a Ned por última vez—. Hasta mañana, ser.

El joven se había alejado, y ya estaba a mitad callejón antes de Eddard se hubiera recuperado, y le gritó:

—¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Se dio la vuelta y le sonrió.

—Jaime.

Con una reverencia y un guiño partió, dejando a Ned débil como un recién nacido y atontado como una doncella enamorada.

FIN.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado. Sé que este no es el Eddard al que estamos acostumbradas y que está fuera de personaje, pero no pude contener las ganas de traducirlo... Adoro a esos dos juntos y después de ver esa escena en GOT (cuando Jaime le dice a sus hombres que lo capturen) simplemente quedé con ganas de más, preguntándome, ¿qué hubiese ocurrido sí Jaime si hubiera capturado a Ned?... al encontrar este fic obviamente morí de EMOCIÓN... Dioses, ya estoy desvariando jajajaja

En fin, ¡gracias por leer!


End file.
